The present invention relates to link chains and more particularly to an apparatus for assemblying link chains.
Heretofore link chains such as truck chains are assembled by fitting links onto a bushing and a cross pin inserted into the bushing. The chain being assembled is then fed or advanced pitch by pitch to complete it. It being understood that a pitch as used herein is the distance between the cross pins joining paired links and joining the links longitudionally into chain links. The distance is measured in the longitudinal direction of corresponding link chain.
During assembly of link chains the links sometimes slip off the cross pins and this impedes the assembly of link chains. Generally in the assembly of link chains anti-slipout rings are press fitted on the cross pins after assembly of the chain in order to hold the links in assembly. This has not been adequate to avoid the slip-off problem during assembly of link chains.